MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/13 August 2014
23:30:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 05:35:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:01:41 -!- Joshnh4h has joined Special:Chat 06:01:46 Hey peacekeeper 06:08:58 -!- Joshnh4h has left Special:Chat 06:09:00 -!- Joshnh4h has joined Special:Chat 06:34:28 -!- Joshnh4h has left Special:Chat 06:50:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:53:13 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 11:53:39 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 13:30:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:02:41 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:03:23 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:03:38 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:03:41 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:03:54 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:16:45 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:16:51 ello 14:17:13 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:21:43 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 14:21:53 Hi. 14:22:03 -!- King of marie byrd land has left Special:Chat 14:22:05 I just want to tell you something. 14:22:11 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:23:57 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 14:24:19 -!- King of marie byrd land has left Special:Chat 14:24:25 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:30:38 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 14:30:52 o/ 14:30:53 -!- King of marie byrd land has left Special:Chat 14:31:05 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:31:06 -!- King of marie byrd land has joined Special:Chat 14:31:52 -!- King of marie byrd land has left Special:Chat 14:33:56 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 14:34:22 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 14:34:28 o/ 14:35:11 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:35:15 Good Afternoon 14:36:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:36:13 hello 14:36:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:36:46 Catland is no longer a protectorate. 14:36:56 I woke up at 2:00pm, I was up till 1 in the morning out with some troops 14:37:14 Some guy looking to make a Empire took over Catland. 14:37:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:37:41 What is Catland 14:38:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:38:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:39:06 Rooster's micronation 14:39:17 wow 14:39:27 the quality is poor, really poor. 14:39:28 named after his love of cats. 14:39:43 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:39:57 I cease to recognize Catland as a legitimate micronation. 14:40:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:40:44 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 14:41:10 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:41:20 o/ 14:42:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:42:29 Hey, it is a economic union, Catlands sovereignity isn't affected. 14:42:55 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:43:21 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 14:43:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:44:03 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 14:44:04 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 14:44:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:44:55 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 14:44:56 Ok 14:45:12 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140806122918/micronations/images/9/93/AustrarISLANDS21.png How does this flag look? 14:45:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:46:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:46:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:47:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:48:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:49:13 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:50:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:50:09 test 14:50:20 Vestmannaeyjar 14:50:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:51:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:52:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:53:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:54:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:54:55 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:55:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:56:28 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:57:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:58:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:58:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:59:33 -!- MCSEli has joined Special:Chat 14:59:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 14:59:38 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 14:59:44 Afternoon. 15:00:16 o/ 15:00:17 -!- Eliblue08 has joined Special:Chat 15:00:21 -!- Eliblue08 has joined Special:Chat 15:00:27 -!- Eliblue08 has joined Special:Chat 15:00:29 -!- MCSEli has left Special:Chat 15:00:29 Wow, all of a sudden people start joining 15:00:30 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 15:00:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:00:38 Thats strange 15:01:25 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:01:31 Just finished the draw for the skiing qualifying, group A looks like the group of death. 15:01:42 Haha. 15:01:44 -!- Eliblue08 has left Special:Chat 15:02:10 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:02:28 Well, we only need a few more participants and then we'll start the torch relay some time next month. 15:02:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:03:01 Great 15:03:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:03:58 I'll work on releasing the design on the 1st September and we'll reveal the mascots then too, once my artist has finished her sketches. 15:04:08 Btw, gonna open the qualifying a little earlier, because so that we have plenty time for each team to record their video and time. 15:04:32 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 15:04:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:04:35 Some nations are having troubles, so it's best give them the most amount of time possible. 15:05:19 Are we even doing videos for the winter ones? 15:05:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 15:05:24 We could just get them to submit scores. 2014 08 13